Heath Scandar
A lover of lore and music. He is an unlikely hero who started his journey with a great dream to play in all the greatest concert halls in the world, and to make his name a well known one. He was born to a talented, but relatively unknown musician and his greatest fan. His father abandoned his dream early to give priority to giving a proper life to his wife and child. Heath had a happy childhood where love and music filled the place of possessions. Modest Beginnings Shortly after Heath grew into an adult he experienced the need to travel, to learn the world and fulfill his desire to ply his craft. He bid farewell to his parents and left his first fan and love Lucia, and his hometown Sunholde. He promised her that once he had fulfilled his goals he would come home to her, and she in turn gave him a flute. While he has used many instruments the flute is the instrument he loves most and this is evident in his level of mastery of it. It has survived up to this point though it like him has seen many conflicts. During his journeys he needed money for provisions. He believed the port town of Redcoast could provide opportunities to gather both. In the tavern he heard many things about an incompetent nobleman and through some less than honorable men that he might have been corrupt. He made the mistake of not checking the validity of such sources before he created a tune that was inflammatory to the man, ruining his reputation and he would commit suicide. Heath was mortified when he was approached by a grief stricken, and enraged woman that denied many of the claims that had made their way into his ballads. Heath fled before those that had been loyal to the man came for his head. Now in a new region, with only a few silver in his pocket, and a question weighing on his mind. "Do I ask for lodging, and skip a meal, or eat and sleep in the streets?" Neither idea seemed to agree with him when a woman sat next to him and offered him a loaf of bread. "Hello you look hungry. You can have this." He eyed her suspiciously and didn't find anything to make him question her motives, in fact she had a disarming charm about her. He took the bread and broke it in half and began eating it while listen to what she had to say resisting the urge to not get lost in the woman's eyes. She introduced herself as Elaria, a teacher. She told him that he had potential, and with some time he could become a great musician. If he wasn't sold before a place out of the rain, and food won his acceptance. It was here that he met the young dwarf just learning to harness divine might, a Tiefling that was further refining talents first learned on the streets, and a young Orc that was searching for enlightenment one punch at a time. Over time they bonded over exercises, studies and eventually he grew to see them as brothers. During his own time studying he came upon account of a people he had not recognized. They were known as "Namers" in the elven language and was intrigued. The book spoke of their commitment to lore and the truth. While he didn't know much about them he decided he wished to follow that way of life. Perhaps it could make up for his transgressions in Redcoast. Time seemed to fly in the blink of an eye and before Heath realized the metamorphosis he had grown from an inexperienced musician into a well rounded bard. Without realizing it he picked up on some of his beloved master's traits, namely the love of lore and teaching. One morning Elaria had said it was time and assigned the rag tag team of pupils a test to see if they were truly ready to claim their destiny. That first real fight was shaky, but they succeeded. The death of Comfort Shortly after their first real battle they found themselves speaking at their master's funeral. With her death came a trial to find their way into her secret vault. Upon unlocking the vault they learned of what she had been protecting It was then that Orthnag made the tough choice to stay behind and become the next master. He recommended the enigmatic Bladon to join the team. After helping the town with a few problems the house had been attacked, Orthnag killed, and the underground vault breached. It was then that they found a map and the reason why the house is in ruins. They followed the map until Lux had appeared before Olaf and warned him of a massacre happening in his hometown. He raced home with Heath, Barraka and a skeptical Bladon. The team was unable to to stop the death of the dwarven village, but had killed the lich that was behind it gaining the lich's source of power. They took the evil artifact to a mage's tower and met an old wizard known as Ositarum. The wizard destroyed the item preventing the lich from returning but in doing so had attracted a group of creatures known as the Eldrazi. After the battle Heath felt different but didn't think it was anything important. The team next traveled to Anhk to find a barcidian artifact to assist Bladon on his quest to return to his home, and for Olaf to visit the church of lux as a representing paladin. Olaf was denied admission into the church, and his identification had been stolen by a town guard so while Olaf and Bladon attempted to regain the item Heath began a plan to infiltrate the church and see if he could could find Lady Golonna and learn of the shady business going on in the church. There he met Hirsa, a new figure in the church who had immediately saw through his spell and had him locked up. when he came to he began an attempt to break out of the church's basement. Down there he met another cleric who had also been locked up by Hirsa by the name of Willow. Heath released her and told her they would get out of this situation togather. They had also found Golonna. Before Heath, Golonna, and Willow could escape the basement Olaf, Barraka, and Bladon had assaulted the church to free him. The six of them left the basement and engaged Hirsa in the church's santuary. At the end of the battle Hirsa retreated taking Willow with her. Heath believes he is responcible for her capture since if she had been left in the basement Golonna would have let her out when the temple had been freed. More than a Bard Over the next weeks Heath had new magic he didn't know of and with this new source of power came a unique challenge. He slowly noticed his magic growing stronger and starting to defy his control. It started with only minor difficulties and effects that ranged from inconvenient to just silly. A few moments however showed him that this magic could be destructive and without learning control it may cause others to be harmed. His inability to control or suppress the 'Magic Surges' are something that weighs on his mind heavily and makes him fear for the future. Later Ositarum would tell him that he is a Sorcerer of great potential and has an ancestor that was also a powerful Sorcerer. Personality Heath is typically quiet and reserved though when he started he was lively. The different adventures and the burden of their mission and what he is leaves him in a worried state. He is still not confident in his place amongst the team despite the fact that he has influential in many pivotal moments in the story. He is the first to make a friend and the last to let one go. This naivety has put him in danger a few times but he will not learn. He also values truth and will not lie no matter the situation. He also loves the learn new things. Category:Player Characters